A Single Tear
by RabbitLady652
Summary: A sadish story about Rin's life with Sesshomaru after she confesses her love for him. rated K for death mention rating may change Pairing: Sesshomaru and Rin
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello world, I am going to do a sad story now (that is not a one-shot) about Rin's life with Sesshomaru after the finale act and after she grows up and she is living in Sesshomaru's castle with him.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I do own the poems and the songs! Take that copy write! In the face!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

_Flashback (when she's 14)_

_Sesshomaru-Sama?_

_What is it Rin?_

_Sesshomaru-Sama...I...I Love you._

_D-do you love me?_

_No. You do not deserve my love. You are a pathetic human being. Now come._

_As Rin went a single tear ran down her face._

_After that Rin was banned from his presence. She was not allowed to have any contact with anyone. She was kept in her room and was not premeditated to leave. The only contact she had with the outside world was her window, where she saw people walking around the the gardens. Once after a year or so locked up in that _

_manner she had jumped out her window and ran. She was caught only five minutes after her escape and the window was covered in wood, right after that happened a single tear ran down her face. the only sense of time she had was the clock on her bedroom table and the cracks in between the planks of wood. She was not starved, she was given food and water three times a day, and was given the finest robes to wear and her room was that of a princess. But she was anything but happy, her spirit longed to be free, to play in the flowers she loved so dearly. She longed for freedom_

_Flashback end. Rin is now 18 and very beautiful._

Rin sighed as she remembered the past. The only way she was able to keep from going insane was the poems she wrote.

She waited and waited for her lord to break her out for she was sure that the man who took her was not him. After all, her Lord wanted to take care of her and saved her, this man wants her to die! He keeps her locked away.

Rin sighedagain, and read her newly finished poem to herself,

O_nce Upon A time__.__ By Rin_

O_nce Upon A time,_

_I was happy._

O_nce Upon A time, _

_I was glad._

_Traveling with my Lord,_

_Even waiting for him to come back._

_My Lord would always protect me,_

_and give me clothes for my back._

_He brought me back to life,_

_So I could stay by his side._

_I told I'd stay forever,_

_At least until I died._

_\ He gave me the choice to stay or leave,_

_And I picked stay every time. _

_Once Upon A Time,_

_I was older,_

_About the age of fourteen._

_I said the three little words that ruined my life,_

_I said an unthinkable thing._

_Love. You._

_Those were the three little words._

_I told him I loved him,_

_Then he said I hate you._

_Thats when I knew._

_That this was not my Master! _

_This was not my Lord!_

_For my Lord loved me, _

_And would never do such a horrible thing._

_As this man did to me._

_My Lord would never lock me away!_

_For he knows how much I need,_

_The trees, and the brook,_

_The flowers and the breeze._

_So I will wait patiently,_

_until my Lord comes._

_But I hope he comes soon,_

_For my song is almost done._

_I can't wait until he comes, _

_for I know that he will._

_I hope my Lord will come soon,_

_To rescue my from this hellhole._

_But I know he will without fail,_

_But for now I know I must wait._

_(end poem)_

''I think I did a good job on that one.''

Rin said to herself.

The maid that slid her food under the door wiped away a tear.

''If only Lord Sesshomaru could've heard this.''

the maid said to herself.

''If only I could hear what?''

Sesshomaru asked, calmly walking down the hall.

''Why, Lady Rin's poem that she wrote.''

the maid said startled.

Sesshomaru unlocked the bolted door and went in.

Rin was in the bathroom singing a sad song that Sesshomaru had never heard before.

_Just let me go._

_Just let me die._

_Your still killing me,_

_Just from the inside._

_I'm so tired,_

_of just waiting around,_

_Just let me die._

_Bury me, six feet in the ground._

_(courus) _

_please! I wanna end this quickly!_

_I don't wanna just hang around!_

Rin was singing this as she came out of the bathroom.

Where Sesshomaru was standing, as she looked up she gasped and hurriedly bowed.

''Rin.''

Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked up.

''Give me your poems.''

Sesshomaru commanded.

Tears filled her eyes but she went around and gathered them all up and reluctantly gave them to him, tears threatening to fall.

As soon as he left Rin threw herself on to her bed and cried.

Sesshomaru took them to his study to read them, after he had done so, he also shed

tears.


	2. A Choice

_**Hello world, this is the second chapter of, ''A Single Tear'' please tell me what you think of it, thanks**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, But I do own the poems and the plot! Ha! Take that copy write! In the face!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

_previously on ''A Single Tear''.._

_Rin, give me your poems_

_Rin, with tears in her eyes reluctantly handed them over to Sesshomaru._

_Rin flung herself on her bed, and cried her heart out._

_Sesshomaru took the poems back to his study to read them, after he had done so he also shed tears._

Ding-Dong!

Sesshomaru's loud front gate bell rang interrupting his thoughts.

Within five minuets Sesshomaru was up and half way to the door when he saw Inuyasha angrily stomping down the hall with Kagome behind him.

''Why?''

Inuyasha demanded.

''Why what?''

Sesshomaru sighed tiredly.

''Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about!''

Inuyasha shouted.

''Inuyasha, I don't think he does.''

Kagome said softly.

''Why did you do this to Rin!?''

Inuyasha asked angrily.

Sesshomaru stiffened.

''What I do with my property, is no concern of yours please leave.''

Kagome's eyes widened with understanding.

''Sesshomaru?''

Kagome asked softly.

''What do you want Miko?''

Sesshomaru asked.

''Can I talk to you? I know why now, but I don't think you want me to say it in front of Inuyasha.''

Kagome said.

''Hey! Kagome's not going any where with you!''

Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru.

''Inuyasha,''

Kagome said warningly.

''No! I said your not going with him and thats finale!'

''Sit!''

Kagome said.

Then as Inuyasha crashed into the ground said,

''lets go Sesshomaru.''

Sesshomaru followed her into a corner.

''What do you mean you know why?''

Sesshomaru questioned.

''I know why you did this to Rin,''

Kagome said.

Sesshomaru snorted

''and why do you think I did it?''

Kagome said softly,

''because your afraid.''

Sesshomaru growled and said,

''This Sesshomaru is not afraid of anything!''

''Let me finish,''

Kagome said gently,

''Your afraid of Rin, thats why you locked her away.''

''This Sesshomaru afraid of a little human girl!? Absolutely not!''

''Your afraid of the feelings that come with her, let me guess, she told you she loved you, didn't she.''

Sesshomaru flinched.

''You don't want to be like your father in the sense that he fell for a human girl.

You also know that if you took Rin as your mate then the pups you would have would be half-demons. You think that they would be a weakness, even possibly that the demons in your land might revolt. Sesshomaru, I want to ask you something, are you strong? Are you stronger ten the other demons in your land?''

''Of course.''

Sesshomaru replied.

Then if any demons revolted you could simply kill them, so that not a problem.

Let me tell you something else, having something or someone to protect makes you stronger, not weaker, because you know its worth it to fight.

But what the problem really is, is your pride. You want people to respect you, so your worried if you have half-demon pups that they won't respect you, but thats not true, they will accept it because they know you are stronger.

Let me ask you one last question, do you love Rin? Because thats the real problem, in that locked chamber she thinks your a monster, lucky for you, she loved you so much, that when you said you didn't love her, and locked her away, she still doesn't hate you. In fact she doesn't think your her Lord, she believes that her real lord will come and rescue her. From you. You need to make your choice.

And with that Kagome started to walk away.

''Wait!''

Sesshomaru called after her,

''Thank you.''

Kagome smiled and said gently,

''any time Sesshomaru.''

then she walked back to Inuyasha grabbed him by his ears, and pulled him out of the castle, all the while with Inuyasha screaming death threats at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed and said to himself,

''I have to make a choice.''

_**End Of Chapter Two**_

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

_**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**_


	3. The Last Song

_**Hello world, thanks to a very fantastic reviewer who's name escapes me, the world shall be saved and not blow up! I also have had some input from **__**RinandSesshomarufan2**____**to witch I am very thankful, so please read, review, And enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the black roses red song, or the swing low sweet chariot song, or any of the characters. but I do own, the plot, the songs that are not black roses red, and the poems! Take that copyright! In the face!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000**

_Previously on ,'' A Single Tear''..._

_Sesshomaru sighed and said to himself,_

_''I have to make a choice_.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000_

Sesshomaru called all his staff together for a meeting.

After they were all there he said,

''I have made a decision,''

all the staff waited, hoping he was going to say to set Rin free, they were all fond of the cheery girl who once had roamed the palace helping them with a smile.

''We need to up the security around here, my brother can't just prance in here uninvited.''

Sesshomaru finished.

All the staff quietly sighed.

Disappointed that Rin was not going to bee set free.

''Does anyone have anything they want to share?''

Sesshomaru asked, and all the staff froze.

_-silence-_

Sesshomaru said,

''That will be all, you are free to go.''

and all the staff dispersed.

Sesshomaru headed towards Rin's room, when he got there he stood outside the door and pondered, then he heard a beautiful voice singing a song he had never heard before,

(BEGIN SONG)

_Can I ask you a question please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me?_

_Obviously I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems, I only feel love when its in my dreams._

_So let in the morning light, let the darkness fade away._

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses reeed?_

_La-na-na-la-na-na-ah-oh-la-na-na-ohh._

_drowning my loneliness,_

_how long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside, it could fill the deepest seas._

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on, one last tear, has come and gone,_

_dying to let your love rain down on meeee._

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses, reeeeed?_

_Cause I feel on fire,_

_never known love!_

_I feel on fire,_

_never known love!_

_I feel on fire,_

_never known,_

_Loooove!_

_La-na-na-la-na-na-ah_-_oh-la-na-na-ohh-ohh._

_(END SONG)_

Sesshomaru slumped against the door amazed that Rin had such an amazing voice. Sesshomaru was about to open the door, when Rin started singing again, not wanting to interrupt the angel, Sesshomaru waited outside the door, and he heard the song.

(BEGIN SONG)

(to the music of Scarborough fair)

_When, when, will he come back for his Rin?_

_When, when, will Rin see him again?_

_Rin wishes, to be with him, again,_

_with him again._

_He will save Rin from this room._

_He will save me, from this doom._

_When, when, will he come back for me?_

_I want to see him,_

_see him again._

_I want to hear his voice again._

_I want to see his smile again._

_I want to know that I'm loved again._

_When, when?_

_Will I be saved?_

_When will I be free?_

_To go find him?_

_When, when, will he come back for Rin?_

_(END SONG)_

Sesshomaru thinking that the song was about someone else became extremely jealous that Rin was seeing someone,

(the song was about Rin's Lord Sesshomaru)

and let his demon side take over, he went into Rin's room where Rin had her back towards the door,

she was trying to peer through the cracks in the wood,

this angered Sesshomaru even more.

He growled and Rin jumped and turned to look behind her, and gasped,

Sesshomaru was growling at her with his eyes all red.

He lashed out at her and struck her cheek and back with his poison whip.

Rin crumbled to the ground, Sesshomaru growled out,

''Leave here and never,ever return to my domain or I will kill you.''

Rin nodded and ran out of the castle as fast as she could.

The cook, who had always loved Rin, gave her some provisions that would last about two weeks.

As soon as she was out of the castle Rin begin smiling like crazy she hadn't been outside of that room or outside the castle in four and a half years! She was running and smiling and then she suddenly stopped and realized that her back was gushing blood! She tore off the sleeves to the kimono that she was wearing, and tied them around the wound. Then she started running again, not out of fear of being caught and killed, but out of her love for the outdoors. As soon as she couldn't see the castle, she shouted,

''I'll find you Lord Sesshomaru! I promise!''

Back at the castle Sesshomaru was brooding and trying to get Rin, and what he did to her out of his mind, when he heard Rin shouting,

''I'll find you Lord Sesshomaru! I promise!''

then he remembered what Kagome had said when she was there,

''_in that locked chamber she thinks your a monster, lucky for you, she loved you so much, that when you said you didn't love her, and locked her away, she still doesn't hate you. In fact she doesn't think your her Lord, she believes that her real lord will come and rescue her. From you.''_

Sesshomaru thought about it, then put two and two together, and realized that the person Rin was singing about in that song, was him!

She was singing to him to save her and he practically killed her, then threw her out of the castle when night will be here in a hour!

And she's trying to hunt him down so she can be with him!

''What have I done?!''

Sesshomaru asked himself.

Then rushed off to find Rin.

Back with Rin,

Rin skipped though the forest singing her Sesshomaru song, well aware that it was growing dark and that there was a least ten demons stalking her.

''this looks like a good place to camp!''

Rin said cheerily out loud.

Rin lied down and pretended to go to sleep, knowing that the demons would attack any second now, she was right, and a demon popped out ready to eat her.

Rin took two fans from her kimono and went into a fight position,

at seeing the fans the demon burst into laughter and growled,

''You think that you, a puny wounded human girl can defeat me with fans?!''

and he irrupted into more laughter.

Rin narrowed her eyes, waited for the right moment then rushed up to him and cut off his head with her fans. Then said,

''You should have been more careful, I'm not an ordinary girl, I've been trapped in a castle for four and a half years, and no one, I mean no one, is going to stop me from finding my Lord, so come on out the rest of you, I know your in there.''

at that all the demons rushed at her thinking she couldn't handle them all at once, they were sadly mistaken. And they were all killed, right before she killed the last one it gasped out

''H-how do you do that?''

Rin said,

''Like I said before I've been trapped in a castle for four and a half years with nothing to do, so why not learn self defense for when I got out?''

then she cut off the demons head and left.

Rin wasn't bothered again that night, because, the ten demons she had killed were the ten brothers of doom, feared through all the land, so if that human girl single handily killed all of them then they'd better stay away all the demons thought.

Rin kept moving even though the poison on her cheek and back was seeping into her wounds the more she walked, but she didn't care, she was going to find her Lord even at the expense of her life.

Sesshomaru kept after her as well, he found the decapitated bodies of the ten brothers of doom, and wondered if it truly was Rin who did it or someone else who was protecting her, because without a doubt it was Rin's scent here.

Sesshomaru was getting worried it was now almost dark and he couldn't find Rin's scent, so he lied down to rest when he heard someone coming closer,

with Rin

Rin was walking through the forest when she saw something that looked suspiciously like Sesshomaru land and sit under a tree.

She slowly walked up to it with her fans raised and said,

''Don't move or die.''

Sesshomaru froze then a thought came to him,

he knew this voice!

''Rin?''

he asked.

''Lord Sesshomaru?''

Rin asked,

they backed into the last ray of light,

and recognized each other, Rin still was suspicious though,

''I've been looking for you.''

Sesshomaru said awkwardly,

at that Rin smiled hugely and leap forward and gave Sesshomaru a great big hug,

''For a minuet there I thought you were the bad man who looks like you who locked me away, I knew it wasn't you though, and today I was singing a song about you and he came in and cut my back and cheek with his poison whip,

but I forgive him.''

Rin said.

''You forgive him? Why?''

Sesshomaru asked.

''because he set me free to find you!''

Rin said happily,

''although I don't know why he looked so much like you, do you have a secret twin brother who has a bad temper?''

Rin asked Sesshomaru.

''No I do not.''

Sesshomaru answered.

''hmm I wonder why then.. but it doesn't mater as long as Rin's with you Lord Sesshomaru!''

Rin said happily.

''Rin there is something I must tell you,''

Sesshomaru said,

''I was the one who held you captive,''

he sighed

Rin backed away slowly and said stammering,

''I-I thought you were the other Sesshomaru, y-you just want to lock me away again don't you?!''

then she started shrieking,

''Lord Sesshomaru! Save me! Lord Sesshomaru! Help me! He wants to take me away!''

then Rin turned and ran as fast as she could witch was not very fast. (there's not much room to run in a single room)

Sesshomaru sighed again and ran after Rin,

Rin got out her fans and started running even faster,

don't follow me!

Rin shrieked. Then she saw a farmer heading home and she put away her fans and ran behind the farmer shrieking,

''save me! He's after me!''

Sesshomaru caught up to Rin and saw her hiding behind a farmer and sighed again and walked up to her and the farmer who was visibly shaking with fear

but still manged out pointing a pitchfork at him,

''Y-you l-leave h-her a-alone!''

Sesshomaru walked up to him and smoothly cut off his head with his claws.

Rin screamed again and started running as fast as she could,

''Whats wrong Rin? Why don't you just use your fans against me?''

Sesshomaru asked smoothly.

Rin kept going but as soon as she could jumped into a lake so Sesshomaru couldn't track her down.

Then she jumped out on the other side and walked, she was no longer running, just walking Sesshomaru soon caught up to her and Rin stopped and looked at him, she said one little word,

''Why?''

Rin asked him.

Sesshomaru smirked and said,

''You know I am your Lord Sesshomaru right? I am the only one there is.''

''I know.''

Rin said.

''And I'm asking you why. So unless its any other answer, I don't want to hear it.''

Rin stared Sesshomaru down making him uncomfortable.

As Sesshomaru said nothing Rin said,

''I know its you Lord Sesshomaru, the one who saved me twice, cheated death for me twice, yet wants me to die a slow and painful death, you attacked me, why? You locked me away, why?''

Sesshomaru still was silent.

''I now know why''

Rin said.

''You attacked me because of my song, you thought I still had some contact with the outside world, with a male, you got jealous so you did the only thing you knew how to do, you attacked. You locked me away because I made you

uncomfortable, I told you my feelings, but you didn't want to face your feelings for me, but you didn't want me to fall in love with anyone else so you locked me away, kind of selfish, isn't it?

I still don't know why you set me free with a death warning only to chase after me, maybe its because it finally got through your thick scull that the song was about you? Or maybe you just didn't want me to meet anybody else.

But I do know one thing, you have destroyed my body and my childish love for you. Does that make you happy? You don't have to face your feelings like a man, and I won't love anybody else, because I'm dying.''

Sesshomaru growled at her, but Rin simply smiled sadly and said,

''there's no time for that now I'm almost dead by your hand already.''

with that Rin sank to her feet and said,

''I know now that my love for you was simply a childish fantasy, I now see the true you, and well you were kind to me in my childhood, you kill me now. But I'm almost glad this has happened, because if it hadn't I would still be dreaming about my handsome Lord who saved me from the wolfs, so all I have to say now is...

Rin said, then with her last breaths, she sang this song,

_(BEGIN SONG slowly and sweetly)_

_Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home,_

_Swing low, sweet chariot coming for to carry me home,_

_I looked over Jordan, and what did I see?_

_Coming for to carry me home,_

_a band of angels coming after me,_

_coming for to carry me home,_

_Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home,_

_Swing low, sweet chariot coming for to carry me home._

_(END SONG)_

Then as she finished her last song, she closed her eyes for the last time and handed him a small note and breathed her last. The note said this,

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_did you know you close your eyes when you listen to singing?_

_Well you were doing that I wrote you this note,_

_I know what I told you earlier, but I was lying,_

_even if it is a childish fantasy I still, and will forever love you._

_And I will never forget you, and maybe we'll see each other in the next life._

_(end note)_

Sesshomaru crumpled the note and stood up and walked back to his castle.

Life went on and no one ever knew what had happened to Rin.

As hard as he tried, Sesshomaru never could forget Rin, her beautiful, melodious, voice haunted him, he banned all music and singing from the western lands but still could not forget.

Years later Sesshomaru finally faced his feelings for Rin and accepted them.

He ended his own life so he could be with her.

And if you listen closely you can still hear their voices harmonizing together in the wind.

The end.


End file.
